


outstretched beneath the tree

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Horror Stories [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ben is 25, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Praise Kink, Rey and Ben are very distant cousins, Rey is 15, Rey is Ben's ward, Rey is a werewolf, properly a weredog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Sir Ben Solo has been caring for Miss Rey since his parents died the previous year. Life is unremarkable until Ben wakes up tied to a tree, his only companion a dog that reminds him very much of his ward.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Horror Stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175285
Comments: 25
Kudos: 72
Collections: Reylo After Dark, The Sub!Ben Collection





	outstretched beneath the tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/gifts).



> Thank you to persimonne, MissCoppelia, and Selenite_x for organizing RAD and this fun event! And thanks to flypaper_brain, who enables me in all the best ways and whose input made this, and everything else I write, so much better. This is for her 💕
> 
> Vaguely Victorian AU. Rey is 15, Ben is 25. I'm tagging Dubious Consent because Ben is tied up without his consent but doesn't mind, and because Rey is 15 and is also a dog, but they are both very enthusiastic about what happens. Rey is a dog for most of this, actually, and it's rated E, so if that's not your thing back out now, if that is your thing, enjoy!

Ben awoke slowly, head spinning, unsure of exactly where he was or how he’d got there. The last thing he remembered was teatime on the veranda with Rey, his young ward. But it was no longer teatime, and he was certainly no longer on the veranda. He was seated, that much he could tell, but on the floor, or the ground, not on a chair. Whatever he was sitting on was lumpy, and the material behind his back and his head was rough. His arms were pulled behind him, not with his hands behind his back but drawn back, around something round and very wide that was the same roughness as the thing he leaned against. He attempted to move his arms, but could not; they were tied, and as he pulled against them the ropes dug into his wrists. 

He could guess who was responsible; it was Rey, it must have been Rey. This was exactly the kind of thing she would do, the young woman who wouldn’t think twice about moving his place markers from one book to another, or hiding the pens he used to make his botanical drawings, or stealing his underclothes to wear for herself (always being careful to leave her own in their place, as though the exchange made up for the theft). But this was something else, something beyond pepper in his tea - a thing that she had done more than once, and which she found hilarious every time and he did not (although he had never punished her for it). 

She had _drugged him_. He recognized the aftereffects of laudanum - disorientation, nausea - and he figured that she must have put a dose of it in his afternoon tea. He’d have preferred pepper. It had seemed more bitter than usual but he attributed that to the new box that Rey had ordered specially from India. Ben’s ward was happy to run around in rags, she didn’t care for fashion and she didn’t ‘do’ her hair beyond the three buns Ben’s mother had designed for her when she was small, but she did insist on quality imported tea.

Rey. She’d been acting strange for the past day or so; quiet, which was highly unusual. For the most part Rey was talkative, and genial; she made up for Ben’s own taciturn nature, his desire for solitude, although his silence never seemed to bother her. That morning at breakfast, instead of telling him about the dreams she’d had or questioning him about some detail of the book he was reading, she’d simply watched him. It was unnerving, and he’d tried his best to ignore her. Thinking about it, Ben realized that he spent a lot of time ignoring her. It made him uncomfortable, how she’d chatter at him, follow him through the house, sit close to him on the veranda as he read. He always felt as though she wanted to touch him. It was ridiculous, of course; she was his ward, he was responsible for her well-being, and she was only fifteen years old. Why would she want to touch him - her distant cousin, whom she barely knew? Her parents had died when she was only six years old, and she had been left to Ben’s parents; his mother had been her grandmother’s cousin. By the time she came to live with them Ben had already been sent to live with his uncle in America, and he’d only returned to England after the untimely death of his own parents six months before. Ben didn’t know how to communicate with Rey, so he didn’t, but that didn’t stop her from attempting to get close to him.

And now, here he was, drugged and tied up who-knows-where, with a pounding headache and a mouth that might as well be filled with cotton. First things first - where was he? He breathed deeply until he calmed, and concentrated on taking in his environment. The air was cool, damp, heavy with the rich scent of dirt and and moisture from the rain that had fallen earlier in the day. It had been quite a storm, with thunder and even a bit of lightning, and it had soaked the ground thoroughly. At the thought Ben realized that the bottoms of his wool trousers were damp. 

Outside, then. At least the rain was over; the night was to be clear, and it was only early September, and still quite pleasant. Why was he outside, though? What on earth was she doing?

Opening his eyes, blinking a few times to give his eyes time to focus, Ben finally took in his surroundings. He recognized the area, at least. He was just at the edge of the forest that bordered their ancestral property; he expected that if he could raise his head high enough he could probably see the tower of the manse from here. It was dim but not yet dark; the sun had not quite gone down, although it would be down soon enough. It would be dark, then. 

Not fully dark, however. It was the night of the full moon, and if the sky stayed clear there should be quite enough light to see by, from the moon and the stars. Ben relaxes a bit at the thought.

Why on earth would Rey tie him to a tree, outside, at night? Ben couldn’t begin to imagine any reason whatsoever. For all of the joy she seemed to take in surprising him with little pranks, she was not normally disobedient; to the contrary, she seemed to revel in doing whatever small tasks Ben would set her to. She lived for his approval. He felt a bit bad about it, to be honest; because he withheld his affection, not knowing how to give it to her, and yet she clearly craved it. Was that what this was about? Was she finally going to demand his affection? It seemed a bit dramatic - at night, tied to a tree? She had only to ask. 

A breeze blew across the ground, disturbing the fallen leaves and sending a brief chill through Ben’s hair. Rey had removed his coat, leaving him dressed in his shirt and trousers. His feet were bare, and he thought he saw his boots and coat in a small pile off near one of the small bushes. Another breeze blew through, a stronger one, and he shivered as the branches above him shivered, too. The tree was an oak, one of the oldest on their ancestral property, likely hundreds of years old, and to his surprise, despite the strange circumstances, Ben felt good being tied to it. Safe. Ben drew strength from it.

Ben cursed and tested his bonds again, but the ropes that tied his wrists back and around the trunk of the tree held true. He bent his legs under him and girded himself to attempt to stand, but then he heard it - a rustling in the nearby bushes. It could be the breeze, or it could be some small animal rushing to find a dry place to rest. Or it could be Rey.

“Rey?” He called out, his voice echoing in the quiet forest. “Miss Rey, please. I know you’re upset, and I can guess why. You don’t have to do this. Can we talk? Come out and talk to me.”

There was a momentary silence, and then movement. But the thing that finally stepped out from the shadow of the foliage was not Ben’s ward. It was a dog, a large dog; tall, slender, with long legs and a long muzzle and thick fur that hung noticeably from its head and shoulders. Some kind of sighthound, he guessed. He’d never seen it before. They kept beagles at the house, and he knew that the man who kept the gate had an Irish wolfhound, but that creature was larger than this one, more sturdy, with grey fur, while this one was lithe, and even in the gathering dark he could tell it was a lighter color, perhaps even golden. It was, he was certain, a beautiful dog.

It wasn’t the dog that he and Rey had come across the month before; he had nearly forgotten about that dog. They’d been taking a turn about the house, just past sundown, when the animal had darted out from behind the garden wall and had tumbled into Rey, knocking her onto her back. It had attacked her, in a way, although the assault had been silent and fast and barely an attack at all. After knocking her down the creature had wrapped its jaws around her hand and bitten her just hard enough to draw blood. Then, as though realizing what it had done, the thing had whined, backed away from them, and darted towards the wood - the same wood that Ben was in right now, now that he thought about it. Ben had taken her inside and washed out her wound, and had wrapped her hand with clean cotton bandages. She could have done it herself, but she was shaken from the attack and wept quietly, so he had done it for her, whispering endearments as he worked. Later they’d sat together on the sofa in front of the fire, reading - Ben in his trousers and shirt and Rey in her nightgown - and she’d leaned against him, and he had wished that she hadn’t been quite so pretty, or quite so warm.

They’d looked for the animal in the days following, and the gatekeeper had been instructed to do the same, but the dog had not been found and Ben had forgotten all about it, until he was faced with this similar creature. It was an odd coincidence, in any case.

But the presence of the dog didn’t answer Ben’s question: Where was Rey? He tried calling for her again, but the only answer was a slight echo, and the sound of the breeze through the branches, and the breathing of the dog as it approached, drew closer to the trunk of the tree.

Perhaps Rey was there somewhere, watching him, but if so she was obviously not inclined to answer him. So he decided that instead of worrying about her his time would be better spent trying to befriend this dog, who appeared to be his companion for the moment. Hopefully it would be more friendly than the one from the previous month.

“Here, boy,” Ben said softly, using the same sing-song voice he used to speak to the beagle puppies. “Hello, boy. Are you a good boy? A good dog?” The dog paused about a foot away and tilted its head, and then its tail began to wag. That was a good sign, Ben supposed. Without further delay the dog loped right over to Ben and nuzzled at his neck, as though it knew him. As though he were Ben’s dog, and they were together again after a long separation. Ben laughed, unbidden.

The dog’s fur was dry and warm, and it smelled musky, but it didn’t stink like a dog that had been out in the forest. It had been washed recently, its underlying scent was almost sweet, and as it nosed and licked at his neck and face, Ben could swear that the scent of it was familiar. 

“Have we met before?” He murmured as it nuzzled behind his ear. “I would think I’d remember you, but I don’t, and yet...”

The dog pulled back and tilted its narrow head at him, pinning him with a keen eye. Even in the gathering dark Ben could tell that the eye was a beautiful color, a mix of green and brown and gold that was decidedly un-doglike. It was, in fact, the color of Rey’s eyes. 

The dog had Rey’s eyes.

“What…”

The dog released a soft _whuff_ and returned to its nuzzling, and as it worked its nose from Ben’s ear down to his collarbone Ben closed his eyes and concentrated on the animal. Now that his mind had made the connection between this dog and his ward, he noticed more similarities. From up close he could see that although the shade of its fur was not identical to Rey’s hair - it was a few shades lighter - it did have the same slight red tint that sunlight brought out of her chestnut so beautifully. And it felt very much how Ben had imagined Rey’s hair feeling, soft and thick, sliding across the skin of his neck. How he wished that he could reach up the animal’s sides and pull it closer. It’s scent was hers, too; it was the lavender of the fine soap that he insisted she use in her bath, and the musk of her sweat which would remain on her skin and in her clothes when she came inside after a day spent frolicking in the woods, or down by the river. He could smell the other musk, too, both sweeter and saltier than her sweat; the scent of the undergarments she would leave in his drawer, and which he would breathe in deeply late at night, alone in bed, thinking about her and wishing he wasn’t.

“Rey,” Ben said, as the dog laved its tongue at the collar of his shirt and pressed its nose below it. “Rey? Am I going mad or is this you?”

He could be going mad. It could be another aftereffect of the laudanum. But then the dog pulled back, tipped its head and eyed him again, and let out a soft _yip_ , and Ben knew that it was true. The dog from the month before must have been a werecreature, and it had infected Rey. He’d heard of werecreatures, of course, humans who turned into animals on the night of the full moon, but they were thought to be extinct; hunted out of existence a hundred years ago or more by fear and loathing, along with the witches who had created and subsequently lost control of them. But there was at least one left - and now, there were two.

“Rey,” he breathed, as she concentrated on chewing the buttons that held the front of his shirt together. “Rey.” She ignored him, snapping through the thread that held the top button onto the fabric and dropping it onto the ground. Apparently satisfied she did the same with the other three buttons. It was a nice shirt, not one of his best but it had glass buttons of a pale green that he was very fond of; he made a note to remember to pick them up off the ground in the morning. Without the buttons, Rey was able to maneuver her head in just enough to get access to his chest. This seemed to please her greatly; she was especially taken by his nipples, which she lapped and nipped, very gently, first one and then the other, wagging her tail happily as she huffed and whined. Her front legs danced over his thighs and on the ground between his legs, and Ben thought it was all very fine until she attempted to take a step closer and placed one of her paws directly on his cock, which by then had grown very hard against the top of his thigh.

Ben cried out in surprise and pain, and Rey jumped back, tail between her legs and whining as though she’d been smacked across her nose with a newspaper and called a _bad dog_.

“Good girl,” Ben said, nodding his head. “You’re a good girl, you just…” he tilted his chin down to his lap, “it hurt when you stepped on me there.”

She tilted her head - he was getting quite attached to that movement, which reminded him of the way she’d tilt her head sometimes when she was reading him a particularly interesting passage - stepped closer to him again, and reached out with her paw towards the hard lump in his trousers. She prodded it gently, her eyes on his face as she did so. He groaned, and pressed against her, and she did it again.

“Rey,” he groaned when she did it a third time, and he could almost hear her laughing at him. She released him from her paw, and he relaxed momentarily, but only until she started nuzzling it with her muzzle. She pressed his cock with her nose, and then licked against it, her mouth hot and moist through the wool of his trousers as she whined and wriggled with frustration. It felt good, and Ben closed his eyes and imagined it was a human Rey, naked and needy, trying her best to get to him through his clothing and being unable to. He was a bit shocked at how easily the image came to his brain, and stayed there. He let himself enjoy the sensation until Rey got a bit too excited, and started to nip at him with her sharp teeth.

“Hey!” He shouted, and pushed her away with her knee. His leg slipped under her body and she yipped, lowered herself onto his knee, and proceeded to rub the area between her back legs against him. She was hot, and so wet that after only a few strokes his trouser leg was soaked. Ben was familiar with the scent of female dogs in heat, he’d helped with the beagle breeding enough times, but this dog version of Rey smelled different. Her scent was _hers_ , the familiar scent from her undergarments, musky and spicy and so delicious it made his mouth water. She whined as she stroked herself, and Ben found himself whining in sympathy. Her tongue found his face again and she kissed him, licked across his cheeks and his chin and into his mouth, and he was shocked to find that he loved it. As her movements grew more hectic, her whines louder and more human, he was shocked to find that he wanted _more_.

He lowered his knee and Rey cried out.

“Rey!” He spoke sharply, injecting as much authority as he could into his voice, and she paused, silent - watching him, waiting. “Good girl,” he murmured, and she slowly wagged her tail. “Are you a good girl?” Her tail sped up. “Yes you are. Would you like a treat?” She released a soft whine, and her body began to tremble. She wanted his praise, she wanted _him_ , and he wanted her, too.

“Can you get up here?” Ben asked glancing above his head, “Put your hands...err, your front paws up there? Be careful with your back ones.” He spread his legs apart, giving enough space for both her paws, and before he had time to prepare she hopped up, placing her front paws on the tree trunk above his head, and presented her underside to him.

The moon had finally risen, and in that illumination Ben could clearly see several things. He could see two rows of nipples - eight, no, ten of them, running down the length of Rey’s belly. The two at the top of her chest were slightly larger than the others, more like small breasts, and these were pink. They were, in fact, _utterly delightful_ , and Ben murmured for Rey to lower herself so he might get a better look. She did so obediently, and she yipped when he took one of them into his mouth and rolled his tongue around its pink nipple. He took that one, and then the other, and then he took each one of them in turn, sucking each teat into his mouth and rolling it over and around his tongue as she whined and the scent of her cunt grew stronger and more sweet.

Finally, when she stretched herself to her full height and he’d reached the last of her teats, he found her cunt. It was unlike that of any dog he’d seen, but it was very similar to human anatomical diagrams he’d seen. There was a slit, edged by pink lips that glistened in the moonlight. A clitoris, too, at the top of the thing, not far from Ben’s mouth, hard and peeking out of its hood. This, he understood, was the key to a lady’s pleasure. The hair just around it was undeniably human, ringed by pink skin before the fur of the dog started and continued up Rey’s belly. As he watched, a drop of slick dripped out of the dark hole at the lowest point of her belly, and fell to the dirt below.

“What a good girl you are,” Ben said, rubbing his nose in the area between her two lowest teats before reaching out with his tongue and pressing its tip against her clitoris. 

Her reaction was immediate. She howled, and pressed herself closer to him, stepping her back legs right up against the apex of his thighs. It was just enough closer for Ben to be able to fit his mouth on her, to suck her clitoris and push his tongue down between her lips and taste the sweetness dripping out of her. He licked her like that only twice before she came, her orgasm announced by a second howl, louder this time, and a release of fluid that stained the ground and spattered the lap of his trousers.

She shuddered, and he murmured, “Such a good girl,” and she shuddered again and then dropped to the ground, panting.

She had not forgotten about his cock, which was still hard against his thigh and full to the point of pain. She prodded it again with her paw, nosed it, then stepped back with a _whuff_ , tilted her head, and gazed at him. 

“Haven’t you had enough?” Ben asked, glancing down at his lap. “I don’t think there’s anything to be done about that. We’ll just have to wait until the morning and, uh…” Ben wasn’t sure what would happen in the morning, now that he considered it. He’d had sex with his ward, hadn’t he? Taken her with his mouth, given her an orgasm with his tongue. Did it matter that she was shaped like a dog? Did that make it worse? Would she even remember? 

He decided to stop thinking so much and try a different tack. “Rey. Hey. Hey girl,” he said, trying to get her attention from whatever it was that had her so intent. “Why don’t you chew through the ropes and let me free. We can go back to the house and have dinner.” They’d missed the meal; surely she was hungry? “We could finish this inside.” In his room; in his bed. 

In his bed? What was he thinking?

It hardly mattered what he was thinking, because it was clear that Rey wasn’t paying attention to a word he was saying. She was, it turned out, very interested in the braces that held up his trousers. Like his shirt his braces were finely made, black leather straps that attached to the front and the back of the waistband of his trousers with small buttons. His trousers lacked a button opening, making them a bit loose about the waist so they could clear his hips comfortably. Rey had as much regard for the braces as she had for the buttons; she chewed through them both before Ben noticed what she was doing.

“Bad girl!” he finally shouted, but as before - and as she was at home, in her human form - Rey was intent. He expected her to reach for his waistband, but she surprised him by trotting down to his feet instead. She took the bottom of his right trouser leg in her mouth carefully and gave it three sharp tugs, pulling it past his toe and revealing the top of his drawers, where they sat low across his hips. Finally understanding, when Rey tugged on his other trouser leg Ben shifted his weight to the right, so she was able to pull the trousers down even further on the left side. They worked together, Rey tugging first one leg and then the other, Ben rocking from hip to hip, until his trousers were all the way off. Rey threw them off into the darkness, and Ben heard the crackling of small branches as they landed. He didn’t have time to mourn them until Rey was on him again, whining and alternately pawing at his drawers and laving her tongue across his hard member through the fabric. But she was too excited, and frustrated, and Ben was afraid she might hurt him.

“Hey!” He shouted, and this time she did look up at him, her eyes wide in the darkness. “Calm down, girl. There’s a tie. See? You just have to pull it there.” He looked down at his lap and her eyes followed, and he thrust up to bring her attention to how the waist of his drawers curved over and around his hard cock, the cotton ties that laced up the front resting just beside it. She let out a satisfied _whuff_ , gripped one of the long ends of the tie between her teeth, and tugged it, releasing the knot. Once that was done she had an easy enough time with the laces; she tugged on them, her tail wagging so hard her entire backside vibrated. Ben couldn't help but laugh.

He stopped laughing once she got the drawers open and his cock leapt out. Ben groaned at the sudden freedom, and Rey let out a single bark before attacking it with her tongue. It was a strange sensation, her tongue was very long and broad and wrapped around his length with every stroke. She licked quickly, from the base to the tip and back down again, and she seemed to take great pleasure in lapping at the round head, tasting the beads of fluid that leaked from the slit at his tip.

Ben enjoyed it, but he was not going to reach orgasm with her tongue alone and as careful as she was he continued to fear her teeth. Besides, there was something else he wanted more.

As Ben spoke to Rey, tried to get her attention so he could explain what he wanted to try, there was a part of him that was trying to figure out _why_. He’d always thought Rey was pretty - Rey his ward, for whom he was responsible. But more than that; Rey the very young woman who knew exactly how to amuse him, to annoy him, to make him think and make him feel. His life had been so much less fulfilling before he’d come back to the estate, to take care of it, and take care of her. She brought him _joy_ , and until this moment - tied to a tree in the middle of the night, with his ward in the shape of a dog licking his cock - he didn’t really know what to do with that joy. But he was very sure he knew now.

“Up, Rey,” commanded her, “come here. You know what to do.” He knew that she did - not that she had done it, she was so young and there wasn’t anyone at the house that he’d ever seen her look sideways at -- not even young Finn, who had arrived at the house around the same time as Ben himself, to help care for the beagles, and who even Ben himself found to be an amenable, handsome man. But he had no doubt that Rey had found the books in the library, the ones his grandfather had collected, with the detailed diagrams and labels and dry descriptions. The same ones that he’d read cover to cover since he found them there on the shelf in the locked glass case.

As with everything else that Rey had done that evening, she wasted no time. She did pause, to nuzzle at Ben’s neck and lick across his jaw, which he thought was sweet. But then, as though she’d had enough of _that_ , she turned around so her backside faced him, backed towards him until her bottom hit his torso, and maneuvered herself over where his cock rested against his stomach. They both whimpered during the moment it took for her to line herself up, her tail whapping his face with every wag. 

She lowered herself onto his cock slowly, carefully. The small noises she made as she worked him inside - the yips and whines and the single deep _whuff_ when she’d taken all of him that she could - were themselves enough to drive Ben to complete distraction. But more than that was their physical connection. Her wet heat, wrapping him so tightly and securely. The woman Rey may tease him, but it was clear that in her dog form Rey served to satisfy herself - and him, too. Even tied to the tree Ben could move his hips, at least enough to thrust, but he chose not to, instead letting Rey set the pace. She moved herself up and down slowly, as though experimenting to see what felt better to her, and what reactions she could get from him. When she shifted her hips up as she lowered herself the third or fourth time - Ben had already lost count - and he grunted and thrust into her involuntarily, she repeated the movement again and again. It only took a few moments for them both to lapse into an almost instinctual rhythm that felt as natural as breathing.

Ben talked as Rey fucked him. He couldn’t help it, he _needed_ her to know how good she was, how good she made him feel, how he adored her right now under this tree and every other day. It felt good to say the words - to finally say them, to admit to himself something that had been growing for months. How strange that it took having Rey turn into a dog for him to be able to finally see things as they were. She was quiet while he talked, and when he paused she would mewl and whine, and he couldn't tell if she was trying to respond or urging him to continue to speak.

“You’re so sweet,” he murmured, “you always smell lovely and your skin, your skin… I want to touch you all the time but I don’t know how. Are you like this all the time? Would you do this if…” he shut his mouth quickly. He had no idea how the were-curse worked. Maybe she wouldn’t even remember tomorrow. But she _had_ thought to tie him up before her change, hadn’t she? Had she known, or was it just some old instinct, something primal that she had no control over?

She’d been working him for several minutes, and her back legs were beginning to shake. She was very wet inside, her fluid dripped down him and into the dirt below, but if the books were correct it might be difficult for her to reach her release without pressure on her clitoris. She was also very loud, yipping and whining and moaning and sounding very much like a dog, and very much like a young woman. He was unsure if he should let himself go or continue to wait for her; he didn’t know the etiquette for sex with a human woman, let alone sex with a woman who is also a dog.

“Rey, are you... close? Do you need me to wait? You feel so good, but I want to make you feel good, I don’t know if you…” but he didn’t get to finish what he was going to say, because with a howl Rey impaled herself fully on his cock and clenched her muscles, like the fist of a maid intent on pulling milk from the teat of a cow. She howled, more loudly than before, a pure primal sound that tugged Ben’s release out of him with a shout and a burst of pleasure that radiated from his bollocks all the way up to the top of his head and to the tips of his toes. By the time the ringing in Ben’s ears had quieted and his heart rate had begun to return to normal, Rey was off of him and crouched on the ground between his legs. She cleaned his cock gently, with soft laps from her tongue, and despite the continuing discomfort of having his arms tied behind his back, Ben Solo fell fast asleep.

Ben awakened to the dim light of dawn shining in his face. It was chilly, and the muscles in his arms were sore, but his legs and his hands were warm. There was something warm and soft in his lap; someone, in fact. A beautiful girl with eyes the color of moss and chestnut hair that fell around her shoulders and onto his thighs. A naked girl. Rey. She stared up at him, and he stared down at her, and then she yawned and rolled onto her back, her neck resting on his left thigh and her legs crossing over his right calf. She stretched, and moaned, and as she did he could see her breasts - pert and perfect - and the two parallel rows of smaller, darker nipples that carried on down her torso, ending just above the slight round of her stomach.

“Good morning, Mister Solo,” she finally said, relaxed, her hands folded across her stomach. “Did you sleep well?” She lay there, waiting for him to answer, and he realized that his hands were tangled in her hair; she had already untied him.

“As well as I could, I suppose,” he answered, twisting her long locks around his fingers while he looked down at his body and took in the damage. His shirt and braces were ruined, his trousers were nowhere to be seen. His cock, blessedly, was back inside his drawers, which had been pulled up from where they had been left last night. Rey must have awakened before him and tucked him away, for propriety's sake, and the kindness of the act was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes. “How did you sleep?”

It was strange, asking the questions that one would expect to answer over breakfast out here in the forest, but Rey took it in stride. “I slept like a baby. Or like a puppy, I suppose.” This was a joke, Ben decided when she started laughing, and he laughed too because he wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to do, and it was a bit funny. “I had a lovely dream, in which I was a dog. Did you dream, Mister Solo?”

His heart constricted and his breath stilled. She thought it was a dream; she didn’t remember after all. But then he noticed her smile, the sparkle in her eye. 

“You’re teasing me,” he admonished her, tugging gently at her hair, and she giggled and curled up, rolling back into his lap.

“I am, a little bit. I am also very happy. Are you happy?”

“Very happy,” he answered, and released her hair so he could lift her up and pull her closer to him. He folded his legs in front of him and she turned and wrapped her legs around his hips as he lowered her into the cradle formed between his legs. He peeked down to the thatch of hair between her legs, and the pink lips visible within. His spend was still there, dripping through her hair, and he couldn’t help but he proud of his handiwork. Rey smelled slightly of dog, and he breathed it in at her neck before pressing his lips against her skin there. She sighed, and reached up to touch his cheek.

“Are you feeling well?” He asked, suddenly cognizant of the fact that she’d slept outside on the ground, without any covering. She could be ill! “Is your throat sore, are you cold, are you tired?”

“I’m fine! I am hungry. And I should put my clothes back on before we return to the house. But how are you? I’m sure last night was a shock for you.”

Ben laughed and pulled her closer. “A shock for me? Was it a shock for you, is the question. My dear, you turned into a dog.”

Rey pressed her forehead into his shoulder and moaned. “I did, didn’t I. If it makes a difference I didn’t know that was going to happen. I just felt… strange. Reckless.”

“You were very quiet, earlier in the day.”

“I was? I don’t remember that.”

“You _were_. You stared at me, but you said very little. It was unnerving.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And that wasn’t the worst part.” He paused to press his lips against the top of her head, to make sure that she understood that he wasn’t upset at her. “The worst part was that you poisoned me.”

“I drugged you,” she clarified. “Just a bit of laudanum. I was surprised it was so easy to get you out here without anyone seeing, but I suppose that’s part of... whatever it is that’s happened to me.” She fingered at one of her many teats, which were beginning to fade to pink and grow less prominent. His hand joined hers, and they spent a few minutes together paying attention to each teat. Rey clearly enjoyed it, writhing in his lap and murmuring her pleasure, but it was a distraction from their important conversation and before too long Ben forced himself to stop. He supposed within an hour the extra nipples would be gone, and he mourned their loss. Until next month, anyway. 

“Why did you do it? You say you didn’t know…”

“Oh, no. I wanted to talk to you, and for some reason dosing your tea and dragging you outside and tying you to a tree seemed like a good idea at the time.”

They sat quietly for a moment before the first part of Rey’s words reached his brain. 

“You wanted to talk to me? What did you want to talk to me about?”

“I wanted to ask why you _don’t_ talk to me, why you ignore me. Why you don’t acknowledge me when I do the things you ask me to.” Her voice sounded small, and she shrugged into his shoulder. “I suppose what ended up happening got us to the same place.”

“Do you remember? Do you remember what happened?”

She looked into his face, thoughtful. “I remember changing, and after that I remember wanting to please you. And I remember… oh.” Her cheeks were most delightfully flushed, her eyes bright and very wide. “I, um. I wanted to touch you. I have always wanted to touch you, even before last night, but you’ve never let me. And of course I was raised well, and I understand modesty and propriety so I would never, ever touch you without your leave. But last night I was a dog, and dogs don’t understand modesty or propriety.” The words tumbled out of her as though she wanted to hold them in but couldn’t bear not to let them go; as though she was terrified. Ben squeezed her and kissed her temple.

“I enjoyed it, Rey. Being touched by you, touching you. Would you like to do that some more?”

Rey relaxed and grinned up at him, her face full of bright joy, and Ben’s heart felt lighter than it had in years - perhaps ever.

“Oh, Mister Solo! Yes I would! Yes. But perhaps back at the house, and not here in the dirt. And perhaps... after breakfast?”

Ben agreed that this would be a fine idea, and they helped each other up, and into their clothes. They agreed that after breakfast they would bathe and then retire together to Ben’s room, where they would see if Ben’s attentions were as pleasing to Rey’s human form as they were to her dog form.

“Oh, Mister Solo,” Rey said as they walked across the grounds making their way back to the house. “If it doesn’t work, all is not lost. We need only wait until the next full moon. And next time I promise not to tie you up.”

Ben took her hand and laughed along with her, and decided that even if she did choose to tie him up, that would really be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Rey telling Ben about one of her dreams over breakfast (courtesy of flypaper_brain): "I had a most exciting adventure in my dreams last night! I was in a jungle, perched in a tree like a panther, when suddenly a great number of vines wrapped around me and began to squeeze the breath from my body. I called for you, and there you were! You climbed the tree with a great red sword across your back and cut me free. I had to cling to your back like a monkey in order for us to get down. I awoke in a state, covered in sweat and clutching my pillow as I had clutched you in my dream. It was most exhilarating!"
> 
> Title is from the poem "A Poison Tree" by William Black ([read it here](https://poets.org/poem/poison-tree))
> 
> I'm @flowerofcarrots on Twitter, come say hi!


End file.
